


A Little Talk

by thirdfinger



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdfinger/pseuds/thirdfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devon muses on Chuck while climbing a cliff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for [this picture prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/plotbun_shelter/1271.html). Head on over to[](http://community.livejournal.com/plotbun_shelter/profile)[**plotbun_shelter**](http://community.livejournal.com/plotbun_shelter/)  for all your prompt needs!  Comment!fic: Riffing off the rumoured idea that they were going to have made Awesome a spy and reveal it in the first season. Obviously they didn't do it but what if...?

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[character: chuck](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/tag/character:+chuck), [character: devon](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/tag/character:+devon), [drabble](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [fic](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/tag/fic)  
  
---|---  
  
_**[Drabble] A Little Talk**_  
**Title:** A Little Talk  
**Author:** [](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/profile)[**themaskedmckay**](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/)   
**Rating:** Gen  
**Fandom: **Chuck  
**Pairing:** None  
**Words:** 159  
**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me.   
**Summary:** Devon muses on Chuck while climbing a cliff.   
**Spoilers:** If you've seen the first couple of episodes you should be fine.  
**Author's Notes:** Comment fic for [this picture prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/plotbun_shelter/1271.html). Head on over to[](http://community.livejournal.com/plotbun_shelter/profile)[**plotbun_shelter**](http://community.livejournal.com/plotbun_shelter/)  for all your prompt needs!  Comment!fic: Riffing off the rumoured idea that they were going to have made Awesome a spy and reveal it in the first season. Obviously they didn't do it but what if...?

\-------------

Devon swung his legs and felt the rock under his fingers crumble a bit more. Sweat trickled down his back and collected at the waistband of his shorts. The sun was going down and soon it would be too dark for him to see to find his way to the top of the cliff.

His very un-awesome guide had been asking some intriguing questions about John Casey, Sarah Walker, and his soon to be bro-in-law Chuck before he'd had his goons throw him over the edge.

He'd been hoping Chuck could keep his double lives separate but, if a loved one being interrogated then tossed off a cliff was an indicator, he couldn't.

So, when he finally managed to reach the top and signal for a pick-up, he was going to have to sit Chuck down and have a talk with him; spy-o a spy-o. The kid obviously needed some ground rules if they were going to keep Ellie safe.


End file.
